1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash handling apparatus, and more particularly relates to the apparatus known as a till or cash register, which is used by retail outlets of all kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a till or cash register is in use there are the continuing risks that on the one hand the person operating the till or register may be tempted to steal cash therefrom, and also there is the risk of the operator being in danger from thieves who wish to steal the cash from the till or cash register. The latter danger arises especially where the retail outlet having the till or cash register is open late in the evening or indeed is open for 24 hours.